


Anything So Divine

by Awluvtardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, TARDIS Console Sex, Yaz is a TOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Yaz eats the Doctor out against the console.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Anything So Divine

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me irl don't read this. If you do anyways, that's ur own damn problem.

Yaz was sure she had never known anything so divine than the feel of the Doctor's lips on hers. The taste of her, the feel of her lips on hers, enigmatic and unknown, yet familiar and comforting, like coming home to a town you had left years ago. Yaz had read in those sappy stories in English that kissing people was like fireworks, but this was better. The Doctor tasted like everything she ever wanted, and she was drowning in it.

The backs of her thighs hit the console, the Doctor’s hands in her hair, running down her spine- loving, possessive, as if their time together was fleeting, ephemeral.

Yaz pulled on the Doctor’s braces, on her coat, anything to bring her closer.

She was lifted onto the console, her lover gripping her thighs and pulling yaz towards her, looking, searching, _needing_ that contact.

They parted for air, just for a moment, their breath mixing in the air between them. Nothing else existed. There were no monsters to fight, no corrupt governments to overthrow, no weird family gatherings or old friends wanting to see them hurt. 

The universe was contained in the space between them, and it was all the universe that they needed. 

And as they caught their breath, they collided again. Desperate, needing their lips on skin like they needed air.

Yaz nipped down the Doctor’s jaw, along her neck, nipping along her pulse point. And the sounds coming out of the Doctor's mouth- the desperate keening- served to spur her on. 

She pushed the long coat off her shoulders, pushing the braces down soon after. 

Her hands slipped under the Doctor’s shirt, every touch of the woman’s exposed skin under her fingertips was electrifying.

The Doctor was gripping at the console, at Yaz’s clothes, at anything she could hold on to. The touch of Yaz’s hands along her waist was sending heat throughout her body, the touch both novel and familiar to her, and _oh_ it felt so good. She was having such a hard time thinking. All she could do as Yaz’s mouth nipped and sucked its way down her neck and as hands pushed up her shirts was moan Yaz’s name. She was breathless, needing more of something, anything, but unable to ask for it as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of fingers playing at the underside of her breasts, slipping under her bra, tracing the curve of her breasts, worshipping every inch of her.

And as lips closed around one nipple, her mind was both quiet of all thought and filled by need. All she knew was she needed more of this, more of Yaz. She was vaguely aware of being twisted about, her body lifted onto the console in place of Yaz’s. Fleeting hand movements urged Yaz to go lower as the Doctor subconsciously pushed for her lover to take care of her. Yaz hummed, smirking at the blissed out Doctor leaning against the central crystal, unable to fully articulate what she needed. Her mouth followed her fingers, down the planes Doctor’s stomach, leaving trails of wetness behind, every nip serving to stoke the fires of her arousal. Her pants were absolutely ruined. 

Yaz’s fingers traced the inside of her trousers, inside her pants, teasing what could be.

One hand came to cup the Doctor’s cheek. “May I?”

And the Doctor was both grateful for the clarification and frustrated that Yaz wouldn’t just _touch_ her already! The words tumbled out of her mouth. “Please, Yaz, Please! I need- mmm!”

Lips locked as fingers unzipped blue trousers, fingers dipping into wet heat. A finger brushed the Doctor’s clit and her hips stuttered forwards, chasing the sensation, desperate for friction. 

She needed Yaz’s fingers like she needed air.

The trousers were discarded, the pants soon following. Every touch, every sensation was overpowering.

Then Yaz’s fingers pulled away, as their lips parted. The Doctor keened, her face following the movement, searching for the sweet kisses to return. Yaz chuckled, giving her a short, bolstering kiss, then made her way back down the Doctor’s body, nipping and sucking, but faster this time, fully invested in getting to her prize. And as she neared it, she took the Doctor’s thighs in hand, pulling each one over her shoulders as she nipped at the skin previously barely covered by the pants.

Yaz looked up to meet the Doctor’s gaze, but the woman was lost to bliss- and Yaz hadn’t even truly touched her yet.

She refocused her attention on the Doctor’s cunt, sopping wet in front of her, begging to be licked, sucked, devoured.

With the first lick along the length of her slit, the Doctor gave a full body shudder, a moan ripping out of her throat, unhindered and primal. With the second, a hand found Yaz’s hair and loosely entangled itself in the tresses. With the third languid stroke, the hand became a fist, lightly pulling on her hair. Every touch, no matter how light, was met with the Doctor’s hips chasing after the sensation.]

The Doctor was just starting to get used to the rhythm of the strokes of Yaz’s tongue, regaining a small amount of her mental faculties- or she was until Yaz closed her lips around the Doctor’s clit and _sucked_. 

The Doctor’s hands flew to the nearest surfaces, grasping for dear life as pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body like tidal waves, ebbing and flowing. But Yaz kept gently sucking, the tips of her fingers playing with her dripping pussy, slowly teasing her with the promise of Yaz’s fingers. The Doctor was panting, moaning, needing more, just a little more, the words tumbling out of her mouth- a prayer for Yaz to give her what she _needed_.

And as Yaz temporarily stilled her sucking, she finally pushed a finger into her lover, the slickness of her arousal making it so easy. She added a second, and the Doctor keened, bucking her hips uncontrollably, begging for release only Yaz could give her. Nothing else mattered but these heavenly sensations. 

Then Yaz’s lips latched onto her clit once more and the moving fingers inside her stroked a spot inside her and the Doctor shattered, a tsunami of pleasure crashing through her, and she came undone in her lover’s arms. Broken and made whole by the wonderful human between her legs.

Yaz watched, nearly coming undone at the sight herself. The Doctor's head was thrown back, her neck, bared to her, littered in love bites, her back arched in pleasure, and as the Doctor's orgasm ended, her shaking legs and taught spine falling to the nearest surface, her lovers eyes flickering open, unfocused, satisfied, _wrecked,_ Yaz was sure she had never seen a more beautiful sight.


End file.
